


Fractured Memories

by Miphas_Grace



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, I'll add more tags as needed, Memory Loss, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing, i'll try to keep the curse words to a minimum, in case that bothers some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphas_Grace/pseuds/Miphas_Grace
Summary: When you wake up in strange place on Hateno Villiage's beach, you are completely without your wits. With no memories, carrying a strange and foreign device on your hip, you make your way to Kakariko Villiage to find the one with the matching device as yours. Who that was, or why they could help you, you weren't sure. But right now, that was your only option.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) & You, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Awoken

_The sky was dark, like a cloud of black and red had clung to the sun and refused to let go. There was screaming. Fighting. Death, anguish, screaming. So much screaming. You're running, but you dont know where to. Or what from. Your legs burn, like a fire was set alight inside your bones._

_You lost someone. Or was it many people? But who? Who were they? Why do you miss them so deeply?_

_There was a village, still and cold. A lab. Then you were rolling. There's pain in your body. Everywhere. You can't walk, laying helpless on the cold wet ground. Then coldness... stillness..._

_Blackness..._

Your eyes shot open as you gasped for breath. Something cold was touching your skin, making your body feel like ice. Your heart was racing, thumping against your ribcage like a hammer against wood. Your breathing was sharp and quick as you tried desperately to catch it. Where were you? Who are you?

You noticed then the light. Bright. Blue. Blinding light. You turned your head and had to squint in order to dim the shine from the blue liquid around you. What is that? Where are you?

Suddenly the liquid started to drain out of the pool that you were laying in. The pool itself was made out of a material that felt strange to your sense of touch. Was it stone? Or maybe metal? It felt smooth, and filled your limbs with a strange sensation. A murmuring of something that felt like magic.

Feeling started to return to your body as the strange liquid disappeared. Your entire body went alight with a buzz, a tingling sensation tickling your skin. You clenched your right hand. Then your left. Then you wiggled your toes. Your muscles twitched, spasming at the unfamiliar feeling of being used. How long had you been here?

You sat up and looked around. There was something hanging above your head, Its intricate designs glowing blue. The room was dark apart from the little orange lights that decorated the walls, dotted to look like stars and constellations in the sky. A blue energy like a smoke surrounded you, filling the room. The designs of the room were light brown and they looked odd, lacking any sort of pattern. You couldn't spot any way out. Where you trapped in here?

Next to the doorway, a pedestal similarly designed to the rest of the room stood, glowing bright blue. You felt called to near it.

You lifted your legs over the side of your container and pushed yourself onto unsteady feet. You wobbled, feeling like you were standing in a vat of chu jelly.

Your legs, unstable as they were, got you to the pedestal at least. Then you collapsed. You barely registered the pain of smacking into the strange brown stone of the floor until you had been there a few moments. Then your skin began to sting. Your head, rattled by the fall, ached. You groaned and used your arms, almost too weak to support your weight, to push yourself back up. You rested your hand on the flat surface of the pedestal, trying to pull yourself back up on your feet. But as you attempted to pull up, a coldness rested around you, chilling your skin.

 _"Steady now,"_ you heard a voice saying, startling you into loosing the grip you had and falling again.

_"You've been here quite a while, (Y/n). Your body is weak... rest for a moment before standing again."_

The voice of a young woman echoed in your ears, vibrating in your head and resonating into your being. That voice, it sounded so soft and loving... So comforting. So familiar, and yet....

"Who's there? Where are you?" You called as you sat up, and winced at the pain of your under-used vocal cords feeling like a desert in your throat. Your voice didn't seem like yours. It was unfamiliar to your own ears, and it cracked and weezed when you spoke.

_"I wish I had time to explain everything, but time is short."_

You could hear the voice as if it were right next to you. Yet, as you looked around, it was clear that you were alone.

"Show yourself!" You cried with all your might, which admittedly wasn't much. Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes as you spoke. It hurt to talk, let alone scream.

_"I'm afraid I can't. Now please, rest your voice. And when you're ready, take the device from that pedestal. You will need it on your journey."_

Your journey? What journey? You certainly had no plans for a journey. Right now you couldnt even remember what day it was.

You sat there for a long time, wondering what you had gotten yourself into in order to bring you to this exact moment. Lost, afraid, unsure, with no recollection of anything. Hearing a strange voice inside your head. Had you possibly gone crazy hidden away in this place for who knows how long? Long enough to make you feel stiff and sore, that's for sure.

You didn't know how long you had been contemplating your situation before your legs began to move a little easier. Your knees didn't buckle as you moved them closer to your chest, and your toes were wiggling a little bit easier on command. You took this as a sign to finally get up.

Placing your hand on the pedestal as you did before, you used what arm strength you had to pull yourself up. Enough control had returned to your legs to stand, at least. But something told you that your strength would take much time to return.

After a moment of simply standing, letting your legs get used to being upright, you let go of the pedestal. You stayed in place, thankfully.

Your eyes found the device the voice spoke of. It was sitting in the center of the pedestal, in a nook just its size. The strange device had a symbol in the middle of it; an eye with a teardrop running down. Its pupil illuminated itself with a dazzling blue light, similar to the cold liquid you awoke in and the various other designs of the room. Details of orange decorated the device as well.

But how would you get it out? The device fit inside its nook like a glove. There was no way to reach your fingers in and simply grab it.

Somehow eager to get ahold of this strange object, you reached down, brushing your fingertips against the eye. It responded to your touch in a way that felt almost like a shutter, as the center of the flat top of the pedestal turned, and popped out. The device flipped out, awaiting your shaky hands to grab it. You flinched back, surpised by it's reaction. You'd never seen anything like this before. At least, not that you could remember. It was fascinating and terrifying all at once.

You reached down and plucked the device from its pedestal. You turned it in your hands, examining it with curiosity. Its decoration seemed to match the rest of your surroundings, with the aimless brown designs and blue and orange glow to it. On the front there was a glass screen, black as night, until it came to life in your hands. You jumped, startled once again by the device.

An eye symbol, similar to the one on the back, glowed blue on the screen. You'd never seen anything like it, and yet you somehow knew you'd seen it before.

_"This device is called the Sheikah Slate. It will be a key element in your quest."_

You grit your teeth. This voice was really starting to get on your nerves. You had no intent of going on any grand quest while you were still so unsure about so much. You made your intentions clear.

"What are you talking about!?" You squawked out, to the best of your ability, "What quest!? I'm not doing shit until I find out what I'm doing here!"

 _"Make your way to Kakariko Villiage,"_ The voice continued, ignoring your demands, _"You will find out everything you need to know there. Find the one with the matching device as yours."_

The voice started to fade as it spoke, fleeting fast. But you weren't done yet.

"Hey! Who are you!? Who do you think you are!? Come back and explain yourself!"

No response only made your blood boil more. Overcome with a sudden rush of emptions you wailed, reeling your fist back and colliding it with the wall in front of you.

Immediate pain coursed from your knuckle to your wrist, up your elbow and settling in your upper arm. You cursed and shook it off, pretending the blood that began to surface around your knuckles wasn't there. You clenched your fingers and noticed the sharpness of the pain in your bones. You prayed to the goddesses that you didnt break anything.

You stared at the wall for a long time, forcing back tears of anger, confusion, and a dreadful sadness that pooled deep in your gut. You hadn't much of a clue where these emotions were coming from, but you weren't a fan.

Your attention left your thoughts when the middle section of the pedestal turned back and returned to its original position. The wall started to groan as the section beside you peeled away, section by section, opening a way through. You watched it, deciding that your only options were to stay here confused and without any means of survival, just waiting for answers, or go through that door and find out for yourself. So, you stepped away from the pedestal and moved on.

Only when the cold air came rushing in from the next room did you realize that your skin was bare, apart from the short shorts around your waist and the cropped top around your chest, both white. You wrapped your arms around your body in an attempt to cover yourself from the chill in the air.

You looked into the newly opened up chamber to examine it. The doorway had opened up into a large rectangular room, with a ramp leading down to another pedestal. You stepped through and noticed a chest made of stone just beside the ramp. You went to it first and flipped the top open.

Not much seemed to be inside, other than a set of worn clothes, a short sword, and a belt with a small pouch and a holster to hold something rectangular. This Sheikah Slate, most likely. Whoever put you here knew that you would need it.

You pulled the raggedy old t-shirt, beige and a little too big for you, over your head, careful not to get any blood from your hands on it. The long sleeves unraveled down your arm, stopping just short of your fingertips. With a huff, you hiked the sleeves up to your elbows, then pulled on the pants. They were brown slacks that, unlike the shirt, seemed to fit you well. You took out the old boots, the soles of which were worn and coming apart, and pulled them on. Whoever threw you in here, clearly left you with whatever old clothes they could find from their wardrobe. Or maybe from yours.

It didn't matter now. At least you had any clothes at all.

Once you were finished dressing, you knelt down again and picked up the belt. You situated it on your hips, then secured the Sheikah Slate inside its case. Whatever it was, it was clearly important. Best you kept it safe.

Last, you picked up the short sword, still in it's black leather sheath, and fit it onto your belt.

You walked down the ramp and over to the pedestal, hoping this one would open a door as well. Preferably one that led outside.

You noticed that the pedestal was similar to the one in the room before, though the flat top on this one was orange with a blue pupil in the center. With a hum, you pulled the Slate from its holster and looked at the eye symbol. It's pupil looked just like the one on the pedestal.

Eye side down, you held the Slate against the pedestal. A beat went by before orange turned to blue, and an eye symbol on the wall began to glow the same color. As you prayed, the wall began to open up as it had before, letting in the light from outside.

You felt relief fill your heart as light flooded inside your chamber. It beckoned you out, and you were eager to answer its call. You hated it in this cramped little space.

One after the other your feet climbed the steps in front of you. You moved fast, all too excited to feel the fresh air on your skin and in your lungs. The way you hungered for it, you must've been in there for a long time.

When you found the top of the stairs, you had to shield your eyes from the brightness of the outside world. Your eyes burned from the sheer intensity of the sun, no longer used to it thanks to that hole in the ground.

After a moment, your eyes adjusted and you could observe your surroundings. That chamber you just came out of was situated inside a cave on the edge of a little beach, fairly barren apart from a scattered palm tree here or there. You were surrounded by mile high cliffs, from your end of the inlet to the other. On the highest cliff stood a tower, smoke billowing out of its chimney.

Civilization. At least whoever set you here had the decency to place you somewhere near other people. Perhaps you could ask someone about where this village you were supposed to go was.

Your aching feet began moving you along the shoreline until you found a dirt path that came to an end in a small peninsula of land. Your eyes caught on a strange structure out in the water, glowing orange just as the weird workings inside that chamber you were in did. But your need to find out what was going on was much stronger than your curiosity to find out what these structures were, and who made them, so you turned to look up the mountain and started up the path.

The climb was excruciating. It took way longer then you knew it should have. Perhaps forty-five minutes or so, though it felt like an eternity. Your legs, while better, still proved to be quite unused to walking such a distance, and uphill at that. You had to stop and sit quite often just to rest your legs and catch your breath.

About halfway up the hill sat a fork in the path. The path to your right led up to the hill farther, to a tower with smoke rising from its chimney. Presumably the building you had seen from down on the beach. To your left led downwards where windmils and farmlands could be seen. Even farther were the buildings of a decently sized town. A wooden sign shoved into the dirt beside the path had two signs, one that pointed down the hill that read _"Hateno Villiage"_ while the other pointing to the tower read _"Hateno Ancient Tech Lab."_

You stood at the fork, staring up at the tower. You squinted. Something seemed to rattle in your brain, begging you to remember someone, some _thing_. You knew this place somehow, yet you had no recollection of it either. It was so familiar, its meaning to you just at the tip of your tongue. Then, just as it seemed like you were just about to recall, a splitting headache erupted in your brain. Your hoarse voice cried out as you clutched your head and fell to the ground. Your chest heaved and you screwed your eyes shut, trying to force away the pain.

You sat there for a while until it subsided. And when it did, you decided that there was no time for remembering. That pain, whatever that was, was telling you that now was not the time for remembering. You accepted that easily, not looking forward to another ache like that.

When you were able to recollect yourself, you stood to your feet. Not caring about the dust on your knees, you stumbled down the hill and away from the mysterious building. A village awaited you down that hill. And the thoughts of a possible warm meal awaiting you as well gave you just enough motivation to make it to the bottom.


	2. Kindness in the Form of an Inn Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After collapsing in the midst of Hateno, you meet a kind innkeep who helps you more than you could've imagined.

You felt a sense of hope as you made your way closer and closer to the town. The smoke rising from the chimneys of the buildings below gave tell that many people called this place home. At least enough people that someone would be kind enough to help you get your bearings.

Hopefully. 

The bottom of the hill not only led you to the heart of the town, but to your relief as well. You practically collapsed onto your knees when you reached it, heaving huge breaths. Your fingers dug into the dirt as you hunched over, trying to ground yourself. You tried to focus on the feeling of the moist soil in your fingers and not on the pain that coursed through your body.

Though you didn't have the care to take notice, a handful of villagers stood by in horror. 

"Manny!" The voice of an old woman cried, "Make yourself useful and help this poor girl into the inn!" 

In an instant, the sound of heavy footsteps bounded towards you and you were being lifted up, arm over a set of broad shoulders. Your head hung low, unable to muster up the strength to even hold it up. You simply watched the ground as you were carried up some steps and into a warm building. 

There was a gasp as someone rushed over to help you. They took your other arm and hoisted it over their shoulders. They had a much smaller frame in comparison to the person at your other side. 

"Manny! Help me take her into the living room," A feminine voice said. 

"Sure thing, Prima!" A much deeper voice responded. 

Your feet dragged along the wooden boards of the floor as you were brought into another room and sat down onto a short wooden stool. Your body practically flopped onto the table in front of you, completely out of breath and exhausted.

It seemed like you weren't the only one out of breath. The one who brought you in, who you vaguely remembered being addressed as Manny, heaved as he stood behind you. 

"Prima," He managed to get out between breaths, "I saw this poor girl collapse in front of your inn and just had to bring her in. She could be on the brink of death, I had to save her."

"You're a hero, Manny," The one called Prima said, clearly uninterested in anything Manny had been saying, "Why don't you go back to keeping watch over the town. Or... whatever it is you do. I'll take it from here."

"Yes ma'am!" He said, a little too loudly for your aching head, and ran out of the inn. Even in your exhausted state, having only known him for less than a minute, you could tell he was trying way too hard. 

"He's hopeless..." Prima said once he was gone, "I know Uma was the one who told him to bring you in, I heard her. I know she would've carried you herself if she could've." 

The sound of wood scuffing against wood registered in your ears and you pushed yourself up to find a young woman pulling a chair over to sit across from you. She was beautiful and she watched you with kind eyes. 

"You look worse for wear, friend. What happened to you?" She asked. You noticed her place a small box on the table and open it up. She pulled out a cloth and a roll of bandages inside and gingerly took your right hand, which still bled and stung as she grabbed it.

"I-" You coughed as your own voice caught in your throat, still too dry to speak well. You coughed into the crook of your arm as Prima wiped the dirt from your fingers. The feel of her hands on yours was quite soft, compared to your much more calloused skin. 

"I dont know," you began again after your coughing fit was over, "I just woke up on the beach without any memory of... anything. Where I am, what I was doing..."

"You poor thing... Do you remember your name?" Prima asked softly, caressing your injured knuckles as she pressed the clean side of the cloth against your wound.

You thought back to the name the voice called you in that chamber with a hum.

"I think it's (Y/n)."

Prima repeated your name, then gave you a smile.

"Well, don't worry, (Y/n). You've got a place here until you figure out what's going on."

"That's very kind of you, miss, but-"

"You can call me Prima."

You nodded. "Well, that's very kind of you Prima, but I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I was actually hoping someone around here could tell me where I am, and how I can get to Kakariko Villiage from here."

"Kakariko Villiage? Why there?"

"Well... I don't know. It's the only thing I can remember. I have a feeling it may help me remember what I need to know."

Not entirely a lie, though not entirely the truth either. You decided to leave out the part of hearing a voice, in case this kind woman thought you bonked your head a little _too_ hard.

"Sounds important, then. Here, keep pressing this cloth into your hand. I'll be right back." With a determind nod, Prima stood and made her way to the counter in the entrance room. Your unoccupied hand took the spot of where hers had been. 

You listened to the sound of a crackling fire as you watched Prima reach behind the counter. She pulled out a map, unfurled it, gave it a glance, then started making her way back to you. She sat back down on her spot across from you, and you moved your hands so that she could lay her map across the table's surface. She ran her hand along the paper to press down any wrinkles, then pressed her finger on a spot near the coast.

"This here is where we're at, in Hateno Villiage."

She ran her finger down a winding path from the town that lead through the woods, and in between two cliff sides.

"This road here will lead you to Kakariko Bridge. Once you cross it, it's just the matter of following the path up the hill and into town." 

The thought of going uphill again had your stomach churning, but you tried not to show it as you nodded.

"It's about a half a day's trip from here to Kakariko on foot, but you're in no condition to take the journey," She said, folding the map up and placing it aside. She took your hand back and removed the cloth, picking up the bandages to wrap them around your wound. 

"I have no choice. I need to be there as soon as possible."

Prima hummed and continued wrapping up your hand. When her work seemed sufficient, she pulled extra tight on the bandage, making you wince, and secured the end in place.

"Well at least stay for just a little while. I have some soup simmering in that pot on the fire, and you sound like you could use a nice hot meal."

It was hard to say no to a warm meal, fresh off the pot. Your stomach growled at the thought. It did smell amazing, whatever kind of soup it was that was in there. But could you, some stranger, really ask that of her?

"I'd hate to impose, Prima. You've already been such a big help."

It might not have seemed like much, but offering you a place to rest and pointing you the way to this mysterious village was already helping you so much. 

"Nonsense. We serve meals regularly to our guests, and right now that includes you. I insist."

You chewed your lip, staring down at the wooden floor. Gods, you were starving.

Your stomach took control as you looked up at Prima, giving her a shy smile.

"Well, if you insist."

Prima laughed, a cute little sound that your ears welcomed despite how loud it had been.

"Thats the spirit! Stay right here."

Prima stood again and made her way to a set of shelves behind her, all filled with dishes. She took a white and blue ceramic bowl, a wooden spoon, then finished her collecting beside the fireplace, where she picked up a wooden laddle hanging on a wooden rack. She knelt down in front of the large pot of soup at the fire and set the bowl down. She laddled in soup until the bowl was nearly full to the brim, knocked the ladle against the side of the pot a few times, then hung it back up on the rack. She picked up a thick looking cloth and placed it under the bowl, presumably to keep from burning herself, then picked up the bowl and placed it down in front of you. The delicious smell wafted up into your nose, making your stomach grumble again. 

"I hope you like cream of mushroom soup, mysterious traveler." 

"I'll take anything you've got. Thank you so much." 

As it turned out, you did like cream of mushroom soup. A lot, by the way you were scarfing it down. You had been so intent on just getting it down your throat that you barely even remembered taking a breath. Luckily, Prima had left the room to go get something. You would've been mortified if you had finished the meal, only to remember that she had been watching you stuff your face the whole time. 

You had been about halfway finished with the meal when Prima had returned. You nearly choked at her sudden appearance. You cleared your throat and licked your lips, trying to make yourself look at least a little bit less of a slob.

"Goodness, did you even breathe!? I was gone less then a minute and you're already nearly done. You really must've been hungry." Prima giggled and heat rose to your cheeks in embarrassment. 

"I guess I was a little hungrier then I thought," You said, sheepish.

"Thats quite alright! We have plenty. Truth be told we don't see many travelers around here. Just a few regulars who come in and out. We don't have many guests right now, so you're welcome to take as much as your stomach desires." 

You thanked her before chowing down, though you tried to be a little more polite about it now that she was back. 

"Oh, and one more thing for you."

Prima gave you a bright smile as she set down a tall glass of milk in front of you. 

"I'm sure a nice hot meal feels good in your tummy, but it sounds like your throat needs something cold instead. The farmers just up the hill have a few cows, they send in fresh milk every week. This just came in this morning."

"Prima, thank you," You said, truely grateful for everything she'd done. 

You took the glass and knocked it back, feeling the chilled drink soothe your throat. You gulped it down until there was nothing left and you were gasping for air. 

"Thirsty too, hm? You poor thing. I'm glad you found your way here."

"Me too. You have no idea."

Prima left to go speak to a customer who had shown up as you made short work of the rest of your meal. With your belly satisfied, and throat already feeling better, the last thing you had to worry about was your feet. They felt much better after fulfilling yourself with yummy soup and resting in this chair. Though it was undeniable that they did still ache, you might be able to make it to Kakariko before you collapsed again.

You stood, supporting yourself on the table. You wobbled again, just a little bit, but at least your legs no longer felt like jelly.

"Hey, easy there," Prima said, returning to your side now that her customer had been shown to their room, "Don't rush yourself."

"I must. I am in a rush, after all."

"Must you be? I'm sure that whatever awaits you in Kakariko can wait a bit longer." 

You felt another churning in your stomach.

"I'm honestly not so sure."

Prima frowned as you moved past her, towards the door. 

"Then at least allow me to do one last thing for you." 

You turned to her, a frown matching her own.

"You've already done so much, I can't ask any more of you. "

"Good thing I'm already offering. That way you don't need to ask at all. Follow me."

She took your dirtied dishes and placed them in a basin before slipping past you and out the door. You didnt go far. Only a few steps outside, where a small two-stalled stable stood. Inside the stall closest to the inn was a beautiful brown horse with a long black mane. It neighed, stepping a few steps out of its stall at the sight of Prima. Prima stepped up to the horse, petting her smooth nose with a gentle smile. 

"This is my horse, Leila. I want you to take her with you." 

Your eyebrows shot up your forehead, eyes wide. She was even offering you her own horse? This was too much. 

But before you could even open your mouth to protest, she held her hand out, palm outwards, to silence you. 

"I won't take no for an answer. Since I inherited the inn, I dont have much time for travels. I take Leila out on walks everyday, but only to stretch her legs. You'll need her more than me. She'll need you more than I, as well."

"Prima..."

"Please, take her. Again, I insist." 

Tears began to well in your eyes. How could this stranger offer you so much? How could she entrust her horse to you so easily? 

Her kindness touched your heart, but you feared you had nothing to offer in turn. No money, nothing at all of use that you could repay her with. And she knew this. Yet she offered you all these things so easily.

You reached out and wrapped your arms around her shoulders, pulling her into your body in the only way you knew how to give thanks at the moment. She seemed to accept it, laying her head on your shoulder as she hugged herself around your waist. She pulled away first, much to your dismay. 

You spent a moment allowing the horse to become familiar with you, petting her nose and speaking to her in a hushed tone. Once you felt like you were ready, Prima helped you get up on the saddle. You were met with no resistance from the horse once you were on top. 

Prima untied her rope from the stable and led you just outside it.

"Thank you again Prima, for everything. I promise I'll find a way to repay you." 

"That hug was a good start," she said with a wink. Once again, your face flushed red with embarassment. 

"I'll see you soon, Prima."

"I should hope so, mysterious traveler."

Prima moved to Leila's side, petting her fur in one last goodbye before she clicks her tongue twice.

"Let's go, Leila," She said, patting the horse's side. Leila let out a little whinny and started down the path, heading down a natural bridge across the river.

"Good luck on your journey!" Prima called from behind you. You turned, giving a last wave to the kind innkeep, finding her doing the same. Then, you continued on.

At first glance you hadn't really noticed how beautiful Hateno had been. And maybe that had been because the first time you were seeing it you nearly passed out from exhaustion. But watching it now, passing you slowly, you realized how lovely and cozy it actually was. You wouldn't mind living here some day, that was for sure. A shame you had to say goodbye to it, at least for now. 

Once you passed through the town's entrance, leading you into the forest, you felt a strange yet familiar feeling of melencholy settle in the core of your heart. You felt lonely leaving the sweet little town. Lonely and homesick for something you couldn't even remember.

Trying to distract yourself from such thoughts, you thought back to Prima. How she was so eager to help you, despite not knowing you at all. How sweet she was for everything she'd done for you. You hoped to see her again soon. 

But for now, Kakariko Villiage awaited you. Your key to finding out what was going on rested patiently in that villiage. And you wouldn't keep it any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Autumn and I like writing about minor characters that no one cares about.  
> I love Prima. She's adorable.


End file.
